


The Power of Angry Mothers Everywhere

by Rjslpets



Series: Family Is What You Need After a War [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Not Team Cap Friendly a little, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjslpets/pseuds/Rjslpets
Summary: A little drabble which came about because of the magnificent OshiJust a silly piece...





	The Power of Angry Mothers Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938896) by [oshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshi/pseuds/oshi). 



> For those of you who have not read Oshi's work, "After", there is a scene where (after Thor outs Wakanda for harboring Team Cap), Team Cap tries to break into to Tony's mansion (I am still not sure why). So, here is a drabble that is set in that universe except I added in the people from my 'Family Is What You Need After a War' and Mrs. Wilson (just because).

Jarvis waited patiently by the door, one eye on the camera that showed the exVengers lined up outside. This had to be precisely timed as only a thoroughly British butler could. He placed his hand on the doorknob, waited for the right moment and then flung open the door, carefully stepping back as he did so. The exVengers fell in a heap on the mat; Rogers underneath the others as he was the one swinging his fist to knock the door down when Jarvis opened it.

“May I help you, Sirs?” Jarvis carefully toned his voice to a precise shade of ‘you are making a mess on the rug but _we_ are always civilized.’ It had always worked wonders on the Starks, old and young and it seemed to be having a chastising effect on the people on the carpet at his feet.

“We’re here to talk to Stark!” Rogers proclaimed in a tone that would have been more impressive if he didn’t have three other people picking themselves off his back.

“Please step into the living room while I see if Mr. Stark is available.” Such was the power of a British butler that the dazed (ex) heroes followed him docilely into the living room and found themselves sitting patiently, waiting, until Jarvis came back into the room. His face completely impassive, he said, “Mr. Stark is not available at the moment, however…”

He broke off as a small black woman appeared in the door behind him. Jarvis turned to her, “Mrs. Wilson, I was just informing the…visitors that Mr. Stark is unavailable but that you wanted to speak to them.”

“Oh, I’ll ‘speak’ to them alright!” With that, she roared into the room, grabbing Sam by his ear, and started talking in a low furious voice, “What is wrong with you, young man? Breaking into someone’s house in the middle of the night like a common criminal!”

“Mom, what are you doing here?”

“What am _I_ doing here? I am supporting Mrs. Rhodes as she deals with her boy’s injury. I am helping another soldier’s mother as my mother would have done. That is what I am doing here. Now, the more important question is the one I already asked. What are you doing breaking into a man’s house in the middle of the night with weapons?”

Sam, who was bent almost in two to stop his mother from ripping off his ear replied with a very apologetic mien, “We just needed to talk to Stark…”

Steve Rogers, in what Jarvis privately thought was the stupidest act he had ever seen anyone commit (and he had once had to stop Tony Stark from building a black hole machine), stepped forward and said, “Ma’am, we are the Avengers and Tony Stark…” That was as far as he got before Mrs. Wilson rounded on him.

“I am very well aware of who you are, young man! Which is why I almost more shocked at your criminal behavior. I had always thought of you as a polite and good boy– not someone who invades people’s homes and attacks them in the middle of the night!” She had now rounded on Steve Rogers and without a pause in her speech, grabbed _his_ ear and twisted it. “Now, sit down on that couch! Right now!”

To everyone’s (except Jarvis) surprise, everyone found themselves seated. Mrs. Wilson looked at them all silently, as they wilted under her ferocious glare: Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Clint Barton and Scott Lang. “Now, _one_ of you will explain to me clearly and simply why you are breaking into a house in the middle of the night. Sam?”

Sam gulped, “Well,” he began hesitantly (as his thoughts raced to figure out how they had gotten to thinking this was a good ides), “Thor revealed that we were in Wakanda and Tony had to have told him…”

Mrs. Wilson cut in, “I thought that Thor person said that someone called Heimdall had told him?”

Sam (and Scott and Steve and Clint) squirmed. This had all made so much more sense when they decided to come here. “Well, Thor said that, but…”

A giant voice boomed from the hallway (there went any chance of the household sleeping through this, thought Jarvis), “Are you accusing me of lying?” Thor strode into the living room, Molijnor in his fist.

Mrs. Wilson with the power of angry mothers everywhere took back control of the conversation, “I am sure that they wouldn’t imply such a thing of an honorable prince such as yourself. And keep your voice down! The last thing Tony and Jimmy need is to be woken up with their injuries and everything.” Turning to the errant ExVengers, Mrs. Wilson continued, “Now, you are all going to leave right now and, if you want to speak to anyone, you will come at a decent hour and knock on the door. Do I make myself perfectly clear?”

Amid a chorus of “Yes Mom” and “Yes, Ma’am” the Exvengers found themselves outside the door. “I don’t know about any of you,” Sam said with finality, “but I am not going to go near this place until my mom is gone.”


End file.
